


Cup Noodle Shenanigans

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: hap birth galduo, that's 200 cups for anyone who doesn't feel like math, there's also a pun, there's like 44000 gil worth of cup noodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: Yes, he loved cup noodles, but was this really necessary?





	Cup Noodle Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio's birthday fic. I cackled.
> 
> From my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/).

When Gladio woke up that morning, he was flat on his back and rather surprised to find a single container of cup noodles balanced on his chest. He grabbed it, mind still foggy from sleep, and set it on the nightstand. He turned his head to ask you what was going on, but you weren’t there – in fact, the sheets on your side of the bed were made absolutely perfectly.

Where were you? 

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and went to put his feet on the ground, but his toes ran into two more containers of cup noodles. He looked down, bemused, observing the now slightly-dented tops of the food. “What the hell?”

He picked up the cups, setting them both on the nightstand next to the earlier cup. He then stood, making sure to be wary of his step as he proceeded to the bathroom. Maybe this was all some strange dream, and a splash of water would be enough to wake him up. 

He opened the door, and there, in the sink, were three more containers of cup noodles. He placed them off to the side, frowning, then turned to the shower, pulling back the curtain. Neatly stacked on top of each other were four containers of cup noodles. 

“What the  _hell_?” He removed the cups from the shower, stacking them onto the ones on the bathroom counter, before turning on the water. Once it was warm enough, he hopped under the spray.

Admittedly, he wasn’t surprised when he found five more containers of cup noodles sitting on the toilet lid on top of a towel. He just moved the noodles, picked up the towel and dried himself.

He strode out of the bathroom and found an outfit picked out for him and laid across the bed, six containers of cup noodles sitting innocently nearby. He sighed.

Once he was dressed, he opened the door to the bedroom and stepped outside, only to knock over a rather elaborate tower of – well, you know. Gladio regarded the mess wearily, then continued walking down the hall, stepping over and around the cup noodles that lined his path. 

He rounded the corner and didn’t even blink when he saw the large, elbow-high stack of cup noodles that sat near the TV. He  _did_  let out another sigh, though, when he saw that the way to the kitchen was blocked by an even larger stack of the noodles. 

He was about to plop down on the couch and admit defeat to whatever game you were playing with him when he heard the sound of the refrigerator opening and your voice humming a tune. He moved over to the wall of cup noodles, barely able to see over it to glimpse you moving about the kitchen.

You were surrounded by cup noodle containers.

“ _Babe,”_  he said, exasperation clear in his tone as he balanced himself on his toes so he could still see you.

You turned, a smirk on your face and a mischievous glint in your eyes. “Gladio,” You tilted your head to the side. “would you say that I’ve  _noodled_  my way into your heart?”

The two of you stared at each other for a long moment before you both bursted out laughing. Gladio accidentally pitched forward in his laughter and the fleeting curse of panic that left him made you laugh even harder. He fell, knocking over the entire tower. There was a crunch as he landed on top of all the noodles, and he rolled his eyes at your doubled over form. You were laughing so hard you weren’t making a sound.

He shook his head, laughing some more at himself and the ridiculousness of the situation. “You’re absolutely unbelievable.” 

Once you caught your breath, you moved over and helped him out of the wreckage. You leaned up on your toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Happy birthday, baby.”

He snickered and pulled you close to him, pressing a lasting kiss to your lips. He felt you smiling into the embrace and he couldn’t help but pull away to laugh again. “Again, you’re absolutely unbelievable.”

You grinned cheekily at him. “Unbelievably  _amazing_.”

Gladio chuckled. “That too.”


End file.
